


Broken Sparks

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Emotional Scars [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Abuse, Best Friends, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Pansexual Character, Rescue Missions, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Smokescreen is sent by Optimus Prime to check out a Decepticon Signal in Griffin Rock. However, some other drama occurs besides the signal. Something is bothering Sam, Chase seems off and Smokescreen can't figure out what is going on with Electron, his girlfriend... Will he figure it out and tie it all together? R&R





	Broken Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So, decided to start this new story! This ties in with “That Would Be Enough” But it happens as it’s going on, so you don’t have to read “That Would Be Enough” until after this is finished.

**//Smokescreen’s P.O.V//**

“Whooo-hoooo! Alright!” My younger sister, Skye cheered in excitement as we raced down a quiet road, laughing with joy. The blue-eyed blonde was nearly fourteen, but she’s been through a lot. She lost her parents when she was five and had been in foster care until she was eight, when I met her. I’ve known her for five years, and I’ve adopted her as my sister. I basically home-school her since she can’t really deal with a lot of people in a public place, especially school. Skye has severe autism; which is often stated as a level three Autism Spectrum Disorder. I’ve been helping her for five years, she didn’t even speak until last year.

 

“Smokey, where we headed?” Skye’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I drove faster.

 

“You’ll see.” I told her, a hint of teasing in my voice.

 

“Is Electron coming with us?” She asked, speaking of my girlfriend. I sighed at that.

 

“I don’t think so.” I told her and she nodded. We met Electron last year as a turned-con, now Autobot. She and her brother, Knockout had pleaded for us to take them in, and Optimus agreed. Electron and I had hit it off instantly, Bulkhead and Wheeljack had kept teasing me that we’d end up together, and they guessed right. But we’re having some fighting issues right now, but we’ll get over it. We always do.

 

“Good, I like it when it’s just me and you.” Skye confessed and I smiled. My younger sister is so sweet at times.

 

I drove up a hill, which was pretty bumpy and stopped at the top of it. I noticed Skye’s grin and I chuckled.

 

“You know what we’re doing.” I teased and she giggled, laying back in the seat.

 

“Let’s do this!” She exclaimed, making sure her seatbelt was on tight. I _never_ let her ride without her seatbelt, Primus forbid if she ever got hurt.

 

“Hold on!” I warned her and sped down the hill, revving my engine and Skye whooped in enthusiasm I skied to a halt at the bottom of the hill.

 

“I love it when we do that!” Skye jumped in her seat in excitement.

 

::Knockout to Smokescreen, your needed back at base, over::

 

I rolled my optics at Knockout’s comment.

 

::You need to stop watching cop movies. We’re on our way back…. Over::

 

“You like cop movies, you just won’t admit it!” Skye exclaimed, putting her hair up.

 

“I’m not responding to you.” I told her and she giggled, leaning back.

 

I pulled into the base, Skye got out and I transformed.

 

“What took you, Smoke?” Wheeljack asked me, everyone was standing in front of Ratchet’s tech.

 

“Traffic.” I responded, walking up to him. “What’d you need?” I asked, Optimus turned towards me.

 

“There has been a Decepticon sighting in Maine. I would like you to do recon up there.” He told me and I nodded.

 

“Of course! I’ll do whatever you need me to do, Sir!” I saluted, but Optimus wasn’t finished.

 

“Maine isn’t like Jasper, Smokescreen. There are different rules. You will stay in your alt-mode until you reach the firehouse in mid-town. Heatwave will explain things to you then.” I nodded in understanding.

 

“I understand. I’ll be careful.” I told him, transforming so Skye could get in.

 

 “Be careful, Smokey.” Bumblebee told me as we left.

 

“What part of Maine are we going to?” Skye asked as I checked the GPS that Ratchet updated.

 

“Griffin Rock, Maine.” I told her and she nodded.

 

“This outta be fun!” She exclaimed and I giggled.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________                       

We finally arrived at Griffin Rock, I drove from the Mainland ocean to the island.

 

“So, this is Griffin Rock. It’s smaller than I expected.” Skye commented as I drove onto the road.

 

“Be nice, we don’t know who these bots are.” I told her and she smirked.

 

“You never know!” She said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Hush!” I teased her and she giggled in response.

 

“There’s the firehouse!” Skye pointed to said-firehouse and I drove into it and transformed.

“You must be Smokescreen. Heatwave, leader of Sigma 17.” ‘Heatwave’ held out his hand for me to shake, which I took. He was a red firetruck-bot. “Optimus told us about the potential Decepticon signal. He said that he would be sending one of his teammates here. I’ll admit, I didn’t expect someone so young.” I rolled my optics at that.

 

“Stop teasing him, would you Heatwave?” A white and aqua femene asked, holding a slightly lighter version of herself with blue optics.

 

“Now, what kind of fun what that be, sweetspark?” He asked her, which caused her to roll her optics.

 

“Heatwave is my adoptive father. He thinks he funny. Frankly, I don’t see it.” She told me and I chuckled. “I’m Aqua.”

 

“Smokescreen. And this is my little sister, Skye. And who is this little cutie?” I asked, looking at the little sparkling.

 

“This is Icy. My mate, Remix is around here somewhere.” She explained and I nodded, noticing a blue and white police-bot and a green construction-bot walk in. “That’s my younger brother, Chase and his best friend, Boulder.” I waved to them, Boulder seemed energetic, while Chase seemed more on the quiet side.

 

“Remix! I am not kidding!” I hear someone scream from the back room. Two bots ran out, a orange bot, and a silver/red and golden ‘bot. The orange one was chasing the multi-colored one. “You really shouldn’t have done that!”

 

“What? You don’t like to have fun?” The multi-colored bot asked. Aqua cleared her throat to try to get their attention, but they didn’t listen.

 

“Blades! Remix! Stop. Now.” Heatwave growled and they stopped immediately. “That’s better. Smokescreen, this is my nephew Blades, and Aqua’s mate, Remix. They get a little wound up sometimes, but their good bots.” He whispered that last part to me and I chuckled.

 

“Is this everyone?” I asked and Chase shook his head.

 

“No, you need to meet my brother and the Burns family.” He responded and I nodded in understanding.

 

“I’ll go find him.” Aqua stated, handing Icy to Remix. “Do not kill her.”  


“She’s my daughter, how could I possibly kill her?!” Remix asked, appalled.

 

“Oh, you’ll find a way!” She exclaimed from the next room.

 

“Is it always this crazy?” I asked, causing a chuckle from Blades.

 

“You have no idea. So, your stationed-on Optimus’ team?” He asked and I nodded. “Good….. Get rid of that Decepticon!” He exclaimed, shaking my body.

 

“Remove. Your servos. From touching me.” I warned him and he stopped. “I’m going to do my best, I’m not even sure who or what it is through first.”

 

“One more thing, Smokescreen.” Heatwave stated, making me look at him. “Here, we are robots in disguise in disguise. The people of Griffin Rock think that we were built by high-end technological geniuses. So, don’t blow your cover.” He warned me and I nodded.

 

“Great. Anything else I should know?” I asked, and that’s when I saw the elevator come down. And I saw six people get off. The first was an older guy, he had gray hair and was dressed in a police outfit. The second was a girl with dark brown hair, she had a brown jacket tied around her waist. The third was a guy, no older than eighteen, he had light brown hair, glasses and had some-kind of engineering outfit on. The fourth was another girl, she had red hair, glasses and wore a long-sleeved shirt, she looked about the same age as the third guy. The fifth was a guy, no older than twenty-five, he had light red hair and a firefighter suit on. The last one, was a boy. He looked no older than fourteen, he had blonde hair and had a brown jacket on.

 

“Hello. My name is Chief Charlie Burns. These are my children, Dani, Graham, Sam, Kade and Cody. We’re partnered up with the ‘bots. I have discussed the threat with Optimus. Do you think you can get rid of the threat? Our number one priority is to keep Griffin rock citizens safe.” Chief explained to me and I nodded.

 

“Yes Sir! I’m going to drive whatever Decepticon is threatening your island out of here and into stasis!” I told him and he nodded.

 

“Good. I hope all is well.” He told me and he walked away.

 

“Hey! I finally found him!” Aqua exclaimed, running back. I gasped as I saw who it was. The purple-blue paintjob was all too familiar to me. flashes of childhood ran through my mind.

 

_“We’ll always be friends, right?”_  
  


_“Best friends forever!”_

“Smokey?” The bot brought his hands to his face in shock and surprise. I smiled and ran to him.

 

**_“BLURR!!!”_** I screamed, picking him up and spinning him around. “It’s been eons! I thought you were dead!” I exclaimed and he chuckled.

 

“I thought I’d never see you again!” He admitted and I smiled in happiness. Not only had I been given my first solo-mission by Optimus Prime, but he reunited me with my best friend! I owe him more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> And, badabada boom! Done! Okay, so the Icy thing. I was stupid and forgot to write her in “That Would Be Enough” Whoops. I’m going to fix that later, either fix the chapters or just write her in as if she’s been there the whole time, I don’t know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
